


Cold-Blooded

by RealityXIllusion



Series: Here We Go Again [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frostbite, Ice Skating, Kanima-Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, Pack Cuddles, Pack Feels, Panic Attacks, Protective Jackson, Protective Pack, Snarky Stiles Stilinski, Winter, christmas break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityXIllusion/pseuds/RealityXIllusion
Summary: It’s winter break of gang’s sophomore year, and while out on a large lake on the Hale’s property ice skating commences.ORThat was Stiles' plan at least.





	Cold-Blooded

**Author's Note:**

> I only just realized that I forgot to write in Allison, I am so sorry. She'll make an appearance soon!  
> Also, this is based off research from the web, I have no medical knowledge of frostbite, drowning or cold-bloodedness.

Sleeping in during winter break had been something that Jackson was looking forward to, especially after having to spend Christmas out in Washington with a few distant relatives, who all whispered behind his back thinking he couldn’t hear every snide remark about him. Which was why being back in Beacon Hills was a small blessing as it meant he could now spend the rest of his break in relative peace, small Blessing because he knew that once the others realized he was home they would not let him sleep the rest of the breakaway. Only instead of spending at least a few hours sleep, Jackson found himself woken up at seven in the morning due to heavy pounding on the front door.

The good thing was that he was home alone so he didn’t have to worry about his parents waking up and getting upset with whoever was at the door. The bad thing was that  _ he  _ was the one being woken up, and by the sounds of it, Stilinski was the one at the door calling out for him.

He was tempted just to ignore him, but Jackson knew Danny had lent Stilinski the spare key that Jackson had given him and there was no doubt that Stilinski had a copy made. It was only because of not wanting Stilinski to come barging into the house that Jackson bothered getting out of bed and making his way downstairs.

Immediately regretting it as soon as he opened the front door.

“Morning Jax!” 

Groaning, Jackson went to slam the door shut but Boyd of all people suddenly thrust his arm through the doorway and it was only because of Jackson’s supernatural reflexes that he stopped the door from slamming on Boyd’s arm.

Stilinski grinned and patted Boyd on the shoulder as he pulled his arm back to his side, “Jackson, come on! That wasn’t very nice.”

Jackson scowled, “What do you want Stilinski.”

“Well, since you weren’t here for Christmas, and we knew you got back last night, we figured we could have a late celebration with all of us today!” Stiles gestured behind him showing off his filled jeep with McCall and Isaac in it and Lydia’s car parked behind it with the rest of the gang in hers. 

Jackson didn’t even want to begin to think of how she managed to fit Danny, Erica and probably Boyd all in her vehicle. Instead, he gritted his teeth as he said, “My flight was delayed. I didn’t get in last night, I got here a few hours ago and I want to sleep.”

Stilinski’s eyes widened, “OH. Oh shit, really? Is that why your mom and dad didn’t come down yelling at me to stop knocking?”

“No,” Jackson snorted, “My parents aren’t here. I flew back by myself. They’re staying for a few more days back in Washington.”

“There’s no one else here?” Boyd broke the silence that fell over them once Jackson finished speaking.

“Yeah?” Jackson shot Boyd an odd look as he crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at him.

Stilinski frowned, elbowing Boyd in the side and shaking his head, “If you’re tired then we can come back later. Sorry, didn’t know that you got home late.”

Jackson sighed, rolling his eyes as he knew the others would whine the moment Stilinski told them he wasn’t coming. Then he’d have to deal with Stilinski complaining about them later on, “It’s fine. I’ll just sleep later.”

Stilinski looked him up and down causing Jackson to shift uncomfortably, “You sure? Jax, we don’t need to go now. No offense but you look like shit.”

“Yes I’m sure, and how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?” Jackson turned and walked back into his house, snatching a jacket and a pair of shoes to throw on. He didn’t bother going to his room to get dressed since he had briefly passed out earlier in his clothes from the flight.

It wasn’t until he was already squeezed into the back of the jeep that Jackson realized he hadn’t asked where they were going. The roads Stilinski was driving down was familiar to him but Jackson knew Stiles wouldn’t suddenly take them to see the Hale’s without giving him a prior warning.

“Stilinski-”

“Heading to the preserve because Cora told Lydia that there’s a lake there that we can use to go ice skating. Yeah, dunno when that friendship happened but oh well, don’t worry, we have ice skates in your size too.” Stilinski twisted around in the seat to smirk at him before McCall’s panicked yells had him turning back around, “Come on Scotty there’s nothing there!”

“You don’t take your eyes off the road while you’re driving Stiles!”

Brow quirked, Jackson asked, “Doesn’t Boyd work at the ice skating rink? Why not just go there?”

“Dude vacation means away from work too!”

Scoffing, Jackson leaned back in his seat, a yawn escaping him as he did so. Tapping on his arm had him turning his head towards slightly timid Isaac.

“Uh,” Isaac quickly pulled his arm back, “You… you can take a nap. There’s still at least thirty minutes till we get there.”

Not bothering to respond, Jackson settled back into the seat only hesitating slightly before leaning over so that his arm was pressed against Isaac’s. The small grin on Isaac’s face was almost worth the goofy one he saw on Stilinski’s.

Almost.

,

,,

,,,

Stiles couldn’t keep the smile off of his face as he caught sight of Isaac falling asleep with his head on Jackson’s shoulder and Jackson’s head laying on top of his.

Scott’s loud snort had him turning his attention towards his best friend.

“What?”

Scott shook his head, grinning, “Stiles if I didn’t know you, I’d think you and Jackson were in love.”

“WHAT?!” Stiles yelled, accidentally jerking on the wheel in his shock and causing the jeep to skid off the dirt road before coming to a stop just in front of a tree, mere inches from colliding with it.

“What the hell Stilinski?!” 

Stiles’ eyes glanced up at the rearview mirror to see Jackson had himself half draped over Isaac who was breathing heavily and staring back at him with wide eyes.

“Sorry, I thought I saw something.” Stiles lied, knowing full well that Jackson could tell but a minimal shake of his head had Jackson back off of questioning him.

Stiles looked over at Scott to see him slouched down in his seat, looking for all the world like he had just killed somebody's puppy. Stiles reached over and clapped him on the shoulder, smiling when he had Scott’s attention on him before he slowly maneuvered the car around and back onto the dirt road just as Lydia drove past them. 

Not even seconds later Stiles’ phone was ringing.

Stiles accepted the call and put it on speaker before tossing it into Scott’s lap, “Heya Lyds.”

“Don’t call me that. Anyway, want to explain what just happened?”

“I thought I saw something.” Stiles shrugged casually despite knowing Lydia couldn’t see him.

“So your first response was to what? Jerk the wheel instead of slamming on the brakes? Are you an idiot?”

“Nope.” Stiles said popping the ‘P’, “Though technically I did slam on the brakes, just afterward.”

Stiles winced in sympathy as Lydia gave an exaggerated huff over the phone, “Sorry Lyds. We’re all fine though, Jax is a bit grouchy at being woken up but he’ll live.”

Stiles yelped as Jackson’s shoe of all things was tossed up front, hitting the dashboard, and just barely missing his head, “Gotta go Lyds.”

“Dude what the hell?!” Stiles fought down the urge to turn and glare at Jackson. 

“What? I’m grouchy right?” Stiles could hear the smirk in Jackson’s tone, “Well, there’s my reasoning.”

Scowling, Stiles stuck his tongue out at Jackson as he focused back on the road. A few seconds later Jackson leaned forward to grab his shoe but Stiles quickly snatched it up and shoved it down by his feet, careful not to block the pedals.

“Hey!” 

“You shouldn’t have thrown it at me,” Stiles snickered.

Glowering, Jackson leaned up through the seat and tried to reach down by the pedals to get his shoe but Stiles immediately began slapping the back of his head.

“Wha- Stilinski stop hitting me!”

“Well get off!”

“Give me my shoe then!”

“No!”

Possibly seeing the impending argument, Scott and Isaac shared an exasperated look before Scott quickly grabbed Stiles’ hand to keep him from slapping Jackson and Isaac grabbed the back of Jackson’s hoodie pulling him into the back. Before either of them could complain, Scott started up a conversation about joining the high school’s lacrosse team as Jackson had done their freshman year, something Stiles found ridiculously funny.

By the time they made it to the lake, Stiles was ready to get out of his jeep and start ice-skating, Jackson and Scott had gotten into a fight over Scott being able to do any sports and it was not something Stiles wanted to be a part of. By the looks of it, Isaac wanted nothing to do with the argument either.

Stiles could understand where Jackson was coming from, not wanting Scott to join the team because it would be too much like what happened last time but Stiles also knew that once Scott put his mind to it, there was no stopping him. That and Stiles wanted to see how Jackson would react with him joining the team as well.

,

,,

,,,

Jackson crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the others as they all eagerly ran around the cars, hiding and pelting snowballs when they thought the others weren’t looking. It wasn’t that he was bothered by going out for ice skating only… he kind of was. Jackson had to admit he was glad to see them all but he really just wanted to get some sleep. It was freezing and even with his extra clothes on, he was still cold.

Startled, Jackson just barely managed to dodge the snowball that had been flying towards his head. Hearing the high pitched squeal, Jackson’s head snapped around towards McCall who was quickly backing away with his hands held out in front of him. 

“Jackson, wait a minute, I-” McCall shrieked as a snowball flew at him, “I didn’t mean too!”

Jackson snorted, “Yeah right McCall, don’t think I didn’t see you looking right at me before you threw it!”

“Isaac! Help me!” McCall screamed running clumsily through the snow to hide behind the Stiles’ jeep. 

Isaac took one look at Jackson’s broad grin and backed off with a sheepish smile, “Sorry Scott, you’re on your own!”

Jackson ran through the snow, vaulting over the hood of Stilinski’s jeep as he tackled McCall to the ground.

McCall immediately began screaming for Isaac, Boyd or any of the others to save him but none of them seemed inclined to help. Smirking, Jackson quickly grabbed a handful of snow and stuffed it down the back of McCall's top.

McCall’s shriek was loud enough that Jackson had to back away as the sound assaulted his ears. 

“Nice try McCall.” Jackson snorted as McCall turned and pouted at him, “You got what you had coming.”

Walking past McCall and ignoring Danny’s raised brow, Jackson made his way to the back of Stilinski’s jeep, opening the trunk. Jackson pushed Stilinski’s junk to the side, looking for his own gear that the others apparently packed for him. He was glad things cooled down between him and McCall, their argument during the ride here left him agitated. Seeing a pair of hot pink skates hidden under a hoodie had him freezing in place, the color so vibrant that he had to look away to give his eyes a break. He glanced over at McCall as Danny walked over and helped him up, handing him a pair of dark skates. Jackson pushed the box with the pink skates away, finding a more worn down pair that had Boyd’s scent on them.

“Stiles!” Erica screeched suddenly, startling everyone else.

McCall dropped his pair of skates and would’ve fallen down had Boyd not reached out to steady him. Jackson’s head snapped around, watching with a sort of detached from reality gaze as one moment Stilinski was standing out in the middle of the lake, grinning, waiting for them to meet him there with his arms held out in front of him, and the next Stilinski was gone.

Jackson reacts without thinking. He scrambled out onto the ice, barefoot as he had been in the middle of changing shoes, sneaking Boyd’s and hiding the pink skates, and rushed towards the gaping hole in the ground. Jagged bits of ice stuck up towards him but Jackson ignored it all, as well as the screams of their friends to “get the hell away from there!”, instead, he rushed to pull off his hoodie and took one deep breath before he leaped.

The moment the water touched his skin, Jackson was shocked by how cold it actually was. It felt as though thousands of needles were being plunged into his skin over and over again. It hurt like hell and he wanted nothing more than to get out of the water but he knew he couldn’t. Not without Stilinski. He could feel him, Stilinski’s spark buzzing beneath his skin calling to him for help.

He had to put all of his strength into just getting his limbs to corporate with him. His chest hurt and the need to breathe in was becoming overwhelming, but Jackson kicked his legs to move faster as he caught a glimpse of Stilinski’s jacket through the murky water, slowly getting further away.

The first try he reached out to grab a hold of him the fabric slipped through his fingers, Jackson mentally cursed and tried to move faster. He already felt like hell, he couldn’t even begin to imagine how Stilinski felt.

His fingers weren’t cooperating with him, aggravated, Jackson felt his shift as his tail lashed out behind him only succeeding in pushing him forward a small distance. However, it was close enough for his tail to wrap around Stiles’ waist, bringing him towards him. From what he could see, Stilinski’s eyes were closed and his mouth was open. Jackson quickly forced Stilinski’s mouth shut, holding him against him firmly as he kicked back towards where he believed the opening in the ice was.

Jackson could feel all three parts of himself fighting, his humanity, his wolf and his kanima sides all panicking as he lost sight of the opening in the ice. The only thing that kept him from giving up was Stilinski’s weight settled against him. Jackson kept kicking, his muscles practically burning as he fought to get closer to the top of the lake.

There was no opening.

He brought his hand up, hitting against the ice as hard as he could but the movement in the water was sluggish at best. Jackson’s eyes stung as his nails grew out, scratching at the ice thinning it out. His mouth opened slightly in a scream letting water rush in as one of his claws got caught in the ice and snapped. The broken claw leaving only half of a normal nail left, bits of blood spreading in the water as the skin was torn off as well. Quickly closing his mouth, Jackson’s throat spasmed as he fought back the urge to cough, switching to hitting the ice as hard as he could. 

Time was running out, he needed to get Stilinski out of the water.

Desperate, Jackson doubled his efforts, the pain radiating from his knuckles down to his wrist were ignored as he continued hitting the ice. Finally, Just as he was beginning to lose hope, the ice gave way. Jackson pushed Stilinski up through the opening first. Crawling out of the water into the winter air made him almost wish he could go back into the numbing sensation the water gave him.

Panting, on his hands and knees, Jackson glanced over to the other side of the lake and saw how both Danny and Boyd were trying to get over to him.

“NO!” Jackson roared, his breath coming in gasps.

The others all froze where they were, staring back at him as if they had no idea who he was. Jackson could see how Boyd took a step back and Danny’s eyes widened.

“Stay off the ice!” Jackson yelled, bowing his head as he fought for control.

He couldn’t out himself now, not after how hard he’s tried to keep it so that he was nothing more than a normal human to the rest of his pack.

Jackson gritted his teeth, forcing himself to gather strength from god knows where to flip Stilinski onto his back.

“Come on Stilinski,” Jackson muttered, tilting Stilinski’s head back and lowering his ear down to his chest.

There was a heartbeat, but Stilinski’s chest wasn’t moving.

Cursing under his breath, Jackson quickly sat up and placed his palms on Stilinski’s chest, pressing down hard. He repeated the movement, again and again, occasionally pausing to tilt Stilinski’s head back, pinch his nose and lower his mouth to his. 

It was stupid, not something he should be worried about at the moment but all Jackson could think about was a fact Stilinski had told him a while ago about CPR. Stilinski told him that instead of panicking over the situation, simply sing to himself and perform CPR to the beat of Staying Alive.

Jackson knelt there by Stilinski’s side, feeling panic creeping up on him as time went by and Stilinski still wasn’t breathing.

He redoubled his efforts.

Jackson bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood as the skin around his hands slowly started growing scales. He couldn’t concentrate on anything, not his control, not the CPR, nor the sounds of the others still screaming at him. 

The only thing that Jackson seemed able to notice was how still and wrong Stilinski looked laying there on the ice.

Jackson kept up his ministrations of CPR, feeling slightly guilty as he began using full strength to press down. He figured it was allowed, after all, what was a few bruised ribs in exchange for being able to live?

Stilinski’s body suddenly seized, his back abruptly arching off the ice as water dribbled down his chin. Jackson forced Stilinski’s head to the side as the water kept on coming out. He was worried about how much water Stilinski apparently swallowed.

As the amount of water he choked up came to a stop, Stilinski laid there shivering violently and gasping for air.

Jackson leaned down so that his face was mere inches away from Stilinski’s, patting him on the cheeks as his eyelids fluttered. Slowly, Stilinski’s eyes blinked open, staring at him blankly causing Jackson to stop where he was, his hand resting on the side of Stilinski’s neck.

"You know when… when you're drowning, you don't actually inhale until right before you… you black out. It's called v-voluntary apnea…” Stilinski shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut. His voice a soft whisper, sounding incredible fragile, “It's like no matter how much you're freaking out, the… the instinct to not let any water in is s-so strong that you won't open your mouth until you feel like… like your head's exploding. But then… when you finally do let it in, that's when it stops hurting. It's not scary anymore. It's - it's actually kind of peaceful."

Stilinski’s voice cracked and Jackson knew it wasn’t just because of the cold, it didn’t even seem like he was paying attention to what he was saying, if anything it seemed like he was reciting something from memory, with his words mumbled so low that Jackson knew without his enhanced hearing he never would’ve heard what Stilinski said.

Jackson didn’t want to think about what Stilinski said, not now or ever really.

Gritting his teeth, Jackson slid his arms underneath Stilinski and adjusted him so that his head was against his shoulder. Then Jackson pushed himself to his feet, almost falling back down as his limbs were numb. It was the soft whimper that Stilinski let out that gave Jackson the strength to stand steady.

Walking slowly, stumbling every so often, Jackson slid his feet across the ice. Making his way back towards where the others were all waiting for them. His heart was pounding away on his chest, Jackson was worried that all it would take was one wrong move. One wrong move or one wrong step and the ice will give way, causing him to plunge back into the freezing water. He wasn’t sure if he’d be strong enough to get them both out again.

The moment his bare feet left the ice and instead sunk into the soft snow, Jackson fell to his knees. Setting Stilinski down gently.

Jackson ignored the swell of sorrow and resignation he could smell coming off of Stilinski, instead, he focused on pulling the other teen's hoodie, sweater, and undershirt off. Stilinski was shivering like hell and all Jackson could think about was that he needed to get him out of those wet clothes and warm.

In the back of his mind, he noted how Lydia’s car was gone, as was she, while Erica was on the phone apparently calling for an ambulance while McCall and Isaac stood frozen by the jeep. Jackson turned his head towards where Boyd and Danny were standing, watching him intently with an odd look. Almost as though they had no idea who he was, something which caused Jackson to feel a sharp pang in his chest.

“Get me something dry to put him in, anything from the jeep!” Jackson barked, only keeping his eyes on them until he saw them moving before he turned back towards Stilinski who’s eyes had slid shut, “No. Nonono. Damnit Stilinski, open your eyes!”

Jackson fumbled with Stilinski’s belt. He couldn’t feel his hands let alone his fingers, he had no idea how he managed to get any other clothes off. His head jerked up as McCall was suddenly kneeling next to them and unbuckling Stilinski’s belt swiftly before hesitantly pulling his heavy jeans off. They stuck to Stilinski’s skin and it took the both of them struggling to actually get them off of him, they had to stop what they were doing, go back and take off his ice skates and socks. McCall pushing Jackson’s hands away when he cut his palm on the blade due to not feeling it, they silently agreed to leave his boxers alone. 

McCall’s brows shot up the moment he felt Stilinski’s skin, “Jackson he’s freezing! Is he supposed to be shivering this much?”

“You worry when they aren’t shivering,” Jackson said briskly, turning his head about to shout for Boyd and Danny to hurry up but just as he opened his mouth they were there.

“We found a blanket, a jersey and an old jacket in the trunk,” Danny explained as Boyd reached over and helped sit Stilinski up in his lap instead of the cold snow. None of them were bothered by Stilinski being in nothing bar his boxers.

Jackson wanted to tell them to grab his hoodie from the ice so they could use that but Jackson knew it wasn’t safe. He couldn’t risk any of them falling in. Erica hesitantly came over and let out a whimper that had Jackson’s inner wolf howling in protest.

“The… the ambulance is on their way, they said ten to twenty minutes because of how far out we are. They’re going to rush but…” Erica bit her lip, “Is… is he-”

“He’ll be fine.” Jackson shook his head trying to push past the sudden dizziness he felt and how his tongue felt like lead in his mouth, “Get Stili’ski to the j’ep.”

McCall’s eyes grew wide and his breathing sped up, Jackson could smell the sudden fear and panic surrounding him, not just McCall though, it was coming from the others as well. Jackson tried to figure out what could’ve happened just then but Isaac forced his head to turn towards him, his hand holding onto his chin.

“Jackson, you couldn’t feel me poking you?” Isaac’s voice wavered, his eyes glistening slightly.

Jackson knew it wouldn’t help the raising panic if he mentioned how he couldn’t even feel Isaac holding his chin despite knowing he was. Which is why he tried to shake his head, only instead of just his head his entire body moved and it was because of McCall that Jackson didn’t fall face first into the snow.

Now that he knew help was on the way, Jackson wanted nothing more to do than sleep but he tried to fight it. He couldn’t let the others panic over him when Stilinski was still in danger.

“M’fine,” Jackson grunted, every muscle seizing up all of the sudden causing him to choke back a gasp.

“Oh my god,” Erica covered her mouth with her hands, “What’s happening? It’s… It’s like when I have a seizure but he’s not… he’s not seizing?”

Jackson grunted as every inch of his body seemed to become aware of the pain and cold all at once.

Jackson tried to respond, instead, his mouth snapped shut and his eyes rolled back.

,

,,

,,,

“He’s still in his wet clothes!” Isaac blurted out, “We need to get him out of them.”

Danny rushed to help Scott pull Jackson to his feet, the two of them stumbling slightly over the dead weight. Boyd was already standing, carrying Stiles bridal style while Isaac rushed to the jeep to turn the heat on. Erica picked up Stiles’ soaked clothes off the ground and followed behind Danny and Scott as they carried Jackson over to the jeep as well. Erica muttered about wanting to grab Jackson’s jacket but none of them wanted to go out on the ice, none of them addressing the fact that they were scared to do so.

“Why didn’t I say anything,” Scott was wheezing by the time they had Jackson leaning against the jeep, “We all saw him dive in after Stiles, I was helping undress him! Why didn’t I tell Jackson to get out of his clothes too?!”

“We all should’ve said something Scott,” Erica pushed her way past Boyd and Isaac to grab Scott’s emergency inhaler Stiles told them all about out of the glove department, “I’m pretty sure we’re all still in shock of Jackson fucking  _ diving  _ in after Stiles!”

“If he didn’t do that then…” Isaac looked down, “Then wouldn’t Stiles have died? You said it yourself Erica, help won’t be here for twenty minutes. At least.”

“Y-Yeah but who the hell dives into a frozen lake?! They both could’ve died!”

“Look,” Danny snapped, “We can throw blame around later okay? For now, everyone get into the car! We need to get them to the hospital. Maybe we can meet the ambulances halfway.”

“His lips are blue.” Erica sniffed, unable to stop the tears welling up in her eyes, “Jackson’s lips are blue, and h-he’s still isn’t shivering!”

“He said it’s not good if you aren’t shivering after something like this.” Scott fumbled with his cell phone, quickly scrolling through his contacts to find his mom’s number.

Boyd gently pushed them all away from Jackson, stripping him down to his underwear within minutes and maneuvering him into the backseat with Stiles, finding no struggle as Jackson stopped responding to them altogether. The only hesitation he showed was when Jackson’s clothes were gone and the bruise-like coloring in spots on his torso and hands were shown. Boyd quickly pulled off his large hoodie and dressed Jackson in it, his gloves coming off to cover Jackson’s hands as well.

“Erica, you get up front with me,” Boyd spoke softly before looking towards the others, “Scott, you and Danny are the smallest besides Isaac so try squeezing in the back, Isaac could you fit in one of their laps?”

Scott shook his head, “I can fit in the trunk, it’s not that small. Plus I’m bigger than Isaac, well I weight more, he’s taller but he should be more comfortable in the back with them, I messaged my mom she says she’s getting everything at the hospital ready. And to make sure that we slowly warm them up, if we tried to do too much at once they’ll go into shock.”

Boyd nodded his head, already climbing into the driver's seat as Danny grunted while clumsily lifting Jackson to slid in underneath of him.

Seeing the startled look Isaac was giving him Danny explained, “Sharing body heat should help them warm up.”

Isaac was definitely hesitant, but Danny knew it was more so because of his insecurities, they’d all gotten used to Stiles or Jackson initiating puppy piles with them, but they were all still odd about physical contact with each other, finally, Isaac climbed in and pressed himself against Stiles’ side under the blanket. Once they were all situated, Boyd sped out of the clearing back towards the dirt path. 

Danny had barely been touching Jackson for a few seconds and already he was freezing. They’d were driving for barely a minute before Erica’s phone went off. Erica quickly answered it and started slapping Boyd’s arm.

“Boyd. Boyd turn right up here!” Erica leaned over the console and pointed up ahead, “Lydia says the Hale House is that way, she went there and told them what happened.”

“Why did she go there?” Scott called out from the trunk, wincing in sympathy as Danny jerked his head away from him. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to yell.”

Erica repeated Scott’s question over the phone before twisting in her seat to look back at them, “She says the Talia Hale’s oldest son Michael is studying to be a doctor and can help till the ambulance arrives. She says the ambulance will have an easier time getting to us from there.”

Isaac bit his lip, “Are… are you sure we can’t just go straight to the hospital?”

“My mom could help us out!” Scott backed Isaac up.

They all felt the same way. It was obvious to them all over the years that Stiles and Jackson were uncomfortable around the Hale’s though none of them knew why. Though they did all notice the interest the Hales seemed to have for their friends.

“We can deal with any tension when we get there,” Boyd quickly turned down the path going towards the Hale home, “What’s important now is making sure our friends are safe.”

Because they were going to be alright, they had to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, everyone, for the reviews on part one of this series, I'll try my best to comment back to you all soon!


End file.
